


《BLUE》樹我

by ju_ri_1101



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Summary: 田中樹25歲生日賀文!! 生日快樂 田中樹, アラサー 來接你了 :P
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 5





	《BLUE》樹我

6月14日，星期天，東京一直處於時陰時晴的天氣裡讓人感到郁悶，為了趕上Stay Home期間的工作進度，打從東京都緊急事態被解除之後樹幾乎天天都在參與不同的工作，日程從早排到晚上，完美體現日出而作、日入而息的原始生活，樹坐在休息室裡望著偌大的鏡子，倒映著髮型師給自己用直髮器小撮小撮地捲著頭髮，似乎在這段日子裡瘋長的頭髮讓他感到格外地困惑，不時停下來抱怨。

「樹君的頭髮長得好快……不打算剪一下嗎？」

髮型師突然跟自己搭話，樹從恍神中驚醒過來，一下子倒是沒想到要如何接話。

「啊，呃……我在挑戰到底要長到什麼程度我才會受不了」隨便編了個爛到家的藉口，髮型師只是皺皺眉只是更努力地思索可以如何弄才會看起來比較切合今天工作的內容，樹沒有再說話，他拿起桌上的手機滑了滑，又無聲地嘆了口氣將手機放下來，完全沒有這份心情。

再度望向鏡子，偷瞄著旁邊也在被髮型師弄著今天拍攝造型的大我，大我倒是跟髮型師聊得起勁，他們在聊著這段期間都在家裡做些什麼，大我甚至拿起手機讓髮型師看あんずちゃん最新的照片，他們笑得不亦樂乎，樹總感覺心裡不是味兒。

明天就是自己的生日，難得今天經理人給自己安排了跟大我兩個人的工作，久違的獨處可是徹底挑起樹對工作的渴求，早上難得地鬧鐘只是響了一次便從床上彈了起來，急不及待地噴上新買的香水也許期待大我的一句『換香水了？』的關注，從頭到尾都配襯好出門的衣服然後再稍微調整一下在睡覺後微微翹起的頭髮不想讓大我看見自己的過份不羈，到達休息室準備接受化妝的時候，甚至大我還沒有到。

面對今天自己的新香水大我沒有任何表示，就算看見自己瘋長的頭髮還是三緘其口，莫說自己在等待的說話，大我就是連聊聊天，也異常地冷峻。奇怪，太奇怪了，莫非是等會兒打算給自己驚喜？不，KYOMO不是這種人，去年自己也在同一天故意跑去看大我參演的伊莉莎伯舞台，故意在完場後於後台直接堵人算是半強迫大我成為第一個跟自己說生日快樂的人，今天可算是合天時地利人和，連工作也只有他們兩個人，樹想，明明自己只是需要一句生日快樂便足夠了。

「樹」

呆愣之中在想著有的沒的，倏地大我慵懶的聲音便喚了喚自己的名字，馬上震驚扭頭，髮型師驚呼一下，炙熱的直髮夾輕燙一下幸好閃過，樹連忙面露歉意，沒辦法扭頭，心裡跳得急促地等待著。

現在？現在說嗎？會不會太早了點？不，等會兒大我先去拍攝，他完成了才到自己，可能是想先說一下，免得讓自己等太久？不對，KYOMO會想到這麼深入的嗎？他一向都不怎麼多言，可是肯定都在想著什麼，但純粹的他會想得那麼複雜嗎？

「嗯？」按捺著心中的激動，大我終於主動叫住自己的注意，樹故作冷靜，想將剛剛的扭頭視作下意識的反應，他反問道。  
「你的日記是不是太久沒更了？」  
「……」

大我問得自然，樹努力吞下那聲失望的嘆息，他又等了一會兒，發現髮型已經做好的大我在等待著拍攝準備好可以開始的通知，他在盯著自己，似是靜候著自己的回應。

「哦……這幾天都在工作，我忘了，等會兒更新一下好了」

帶著無奈地回答，但願大我聽不出自己話中的酸味和失落，大我挑挑眉聽見自己答案等會兒更新似乎就滿足了，他拿起桌上的慰勞品小蕃茄一口接一口地吃起來，無神地望著鏡子發呆又暫時中斷了跟自己的對話；不一會兒過後，工作人員便過來通知大我拍攝可以開始，他快速地站起來轉身，只是跟自己留下一句『等會兒見』，樹望著手機備忘裡打到一半的日記，鏡中捎見大我毫不留戀的離開，心中不忿又猛地輸入起來，然後傳給經理人。

「樹君，換你了」

生日前夕只留自己一個人獨坐休息室時是危險的，樹一直在想著大我到底什麼時候才跟自己說生日快樂，還是他這陣子太忙了居然連自己的生日也忘記了？好吧他們也算不上是什麼關係，就是比朋友多了一點點，自己又不敢發展下去的曖昧不明，從高中開始樹每年的生日他都在凌晨整點得到大我傳來的祝賀短訊，直至成年後不記得從何時開始樹便開始了必須讓大我成為第一個跟自己說生日快樂的人，感覺像是能讓他接下來一年都可以得到好運的執著，這個讓自己心滿意足的願望，莫不是在自己即將成為アラサー這年便要斷掉了？！

「哦，好的」工作人員敲敲門讓樹重新投入今天的拍攝，樹也趕忙站了起來離開休息室並將手機放回桌上，樹抿抿嘴唇的不滿在看見大我迎面走來的一刻展現笑意，他揮揮手，大我便將視線放在自己的身上。  
「加油，樹」

幾乎可以肯定這傢伙是忘記了自己的生日，好吧，自己又怎樣可以怪責他？這陣子猛地從在家裡悠悠閒閒變得從早到晚都在忙碌，身體和精神上還需要時間去重新適應，一時之間將自己的生日拋在腦後也實屬合理吧？再說，KYOMO又不是自己的誰，他忘記了自己的生日，又如何？

「我更新了哦，日記」樹報告似地說，大我揚起笑容，可愛的表情在自己的心裡撩撥起來，樹不著跡地讓自己別去在意，也不要再期待，他點點頭表示等會兒看。

所以他還是會看吧？看過了就懂了吧？現在才是下午，他完全可以趕在所有人之前跟自己說聲生日快樂，一邊沉思著大我到底看了日記沒有，一邊強迫自己專注工作，樹有點兒心不在焉，卻似乎跟今天的拍攝主題相當合襯，沒有太為難地便完成了今天的工作，走回休息室的時候樹卻在想，不對，今天大我和自己在這後面便沒有其他工作了，難得可以早點兒回家的一天，要是等會兒回到休息室，卻發現大我已經離開了，那怎麼辦？！

帶著忐忑不安再度回到休息室，裡面卻傳來不一樣的熱鬧和笑聲，推門進去，發現是風磨正坐在裡面哈哈大笑，戴著帽子拿著包，一副不像工作的樣子鬚渣滿臉，他甫看見自己進來了，便馬上站起來。

「喔喔來了，田中樹君，你慢死了」不適合朝著第二天便要過生日的人說的話，樹翻了一下白眼，走到風磨的身邊，大我咔嚓一下將手機鎖屏，卻樹分明就看見了屬於自己日記上的藍，裝作沒事，大我只是微笑地看著風磨和樹。  
「你怎麼在這裡？Sexy Zone在這裡也有工作嗎？」樹問道，風磨帶著壞笑的作惡神情一把勾住自己的肩膀，輕聲地在樹的耳邊說話。  
「瞧你今天的工作到此為止，我們不是很久沒見面嗎？便來找你去吃一下飯」

樹忍住再度翻白眼的衝動，為自己慶生的飯局過於明顯，幾乎可以肯定等會兒去的地方不是某高級燒肉餐廳的包廂就是某私人會所餐廳的房間，樹沒有拆穿風磨故弄玄虛的說法，他反而有點兒感動大我還坐在休息室等待著自己，他看了看大我，沒什麼反應的在收拾東西，似乎是看見自己回來了便一副想回家的樣子。

「那麼我先收拾一下」

風磨放開了自己，樹故意在大我的面前來回地走，裝作忙得不可開交的將休息室中的東西都收集起來放回包裡，大我卻一直在專注著，也不跟自己說半句話，樹心裡想，自己都在日記裡寫得這麼明顯了，居然提醒了也沒用？還是大我看見風磨在這裡所以不好意思？這傢伙真不夠哥兒們，要抓自己去吃飯等會兒抓不可以嗎？為什麼非得要走進休息室裡破壞他跟大我美好的獨處？

「吶吶，KYOMO，你等會兒還有事嗎？」

啊，哥兒們果然是哥兒們，我支持你，你記得要往下說。

樹心跳興奮，期待著風磨和大我在自己身後的對話。

「哦……倒沒什麼特別，怎麼了？」

嗯嗯，趕快說，風磨你趕快說。

「等會兒要不要一起來吃飯？」

太 棒 了！菊池風磨，我就不再計較你在這裡當個電燈泡發熱發亮了，只要你好好地也把大我拉到你這明顯到家的慶生飯局，我甘願被你欺負也沒關係。

「哦，可以嗎？會不會阻礙到你們了？」大我客氣地問道的同時樹也將包包收拾好，他站直回頭望著二人，盡力不將心中的期望過份放在臉上表現，風磨想了想，搖頭，並咧嘴大笑。  
「不會啊」

果然又是某高級燒肉餐廳的包廂，而且風磨還為自己找了好幾個跟自己相熟的共同朋友，包廂的門一被打開大我和樹幾乎是被裡面熾熱的氣氛吸進去，風磨推著他們坐到最中央快樂地跟大我一起指使主角樹替大家燒著肉，被樹吐糟著到底這派對是為誰而辦；他們的酒精飲品一杯接一杯，玩遊戲的時候樹一口氣連輸了好幾個回合只好仰頭猛灌啤酒，臉紅耳赤地望著同樣喝得過份的大我迷離著雙眼望著烤盤上的高級牛肉發呆。

凌晨一刻來了又走，侍應故作神祕地關燈並播放著生日歌將蛋糕推進包廂內，眾人起哄著唱生日歌，強迫自己將生日願望說出來並看著自己吹完整整二十五根蠟燭，大我就站在自己身邊摩肩擦踵笑著拍掌，他在期待，每個人都跟自己說生日快樂吼得大聲震耳欲聾，大我卻只是一直面帶微笑沒什麼表示。

這傢伙，到底在想什麼。

一整天跟自己膩在一起工作，吃飯聊天等待拍攝，自己從接到通告那天起一直期待，至今天早上起床特意的打扮就像約會前夕一樣顯得傻氣，結果他也被風磨拉來參加自己的生日派對，卻最後半句話也沒有跟自己說。

「樹跟KYOMO不是順路嗎？你們一輛計程車吧」派對在凌晨過後結束，他們可算是醉醺醺的走路都東歪西倒著，風磨將他們推上同一輛計程車，滿身酒氣裡香水味全消，受著酒精的影響樹裝著睡，卻瞇起眼睛一直盯著旁邊同樣臉紅睜不開眼的大我。

嗯……醉倒了好像更可愛。

「……！」自己到底在想什麼呢？大我可是男生，可是自己的隊友！

好吧老實說自己平時也沒把他當男生看，連泡麵也可以替他泡了被其他隊友說簡直將大我寵上天，一聲聲的KYOMO總帶寵溺的喜愛，而他從未承認這份顯然僭越的情愫。

『樹還沒有遇到自己的初戀吧』

北斗一矢中的，樹沒有否認的背後想起了大我白皙而總讓自己心猿意馬的臉，他支吾以對仗著大我對自己的依賴不去推開自己這份心跳的異常，如今坐在車廂內相覷沉默卻多添了一份錯亂的旖旎，他將大我望得放肆，直闖進自己心底裡。

「明天見了，樹」

眨眼之間便到了大我的家，他走下計程車跟自己道別，搖搖晃晃的腳步讓人格外不放心，大我的雙眼甚至醉得睜不開，通紅的臉頰說明他意識的不穩定，看見樹也跳下了計程車並讓司機開車離開時，大我也只是不解地站著歪頭。

真可惡。

總是這麼可愛，總是恣意挑逗著自己的心弦然後裝作什麼都不知情。

「KYOMO，就沒什麼要跟我說的嗎？」

咕嚕著任性的問題，大我腦裡受酒精的影響早已停止了運轉，他聽不懂這個問題，只是站著無人的街道上，讓昏暗的街燈照灑在自己和樹的身上形成陰影，他側側頭困惑，樹卻俯身貼上自己的嘴唇。

這接吻是轟然而讓人心動的，甚至樹在懷疑原來男生的嘴唇也同樣柔軟得令人想一口吃抹乾淨，舌尖舔過兩片朱唇，不曉得是不是受了酒精的影響，大我遲緩裡沒有將自己推開，於是樹更加放任動作，輕啃下唇後將舌尖捲進去，大我輕微仰頭配合，微張的嘴唇裡貼上某種濕潤，帶酒精的呼息讓二人更加興奮，交纏的溫度靠近彼此的身體，樹一把抱住了大我將他收納在自己的懷內，裡面是發熱著的身軀，然後接吻更加激烈起來，樹肆無忌憚地掃過記憶中接吻會讓人感到舒服的地方，挑逗著陌生的大我，大我沒有拒絕，更是回應著自己的主動。

「樹，你輸了」

深吻在彼此氧氣即將結束的一刻迎來完畢，樹想著大我要是酒醒了以後還會不會記得這一幕，還是他其實沒有想像中那麼醉，不，他會配合自己的吻也是醉得透頂了吧？當目光對上大我的視線時，卻只是大我勾起壞笑，緋紅的臉龐露出了勝利的表情。

「誒？」

朝著自己的內心提問了一整天，結果樹還是搞不懂身邊的京本大我到底在想什麼。

「我在想，樹到底什麼時候才會坐不住」

每年都準時跟樹說生日快樂，近這幾年樹直接各種花式強迫自己第一個跟他說生日快樂，要是今年裝作忘記了，樹要到什麼時候才會坐不住，樹聽見少爺京本大我常人無法理解的迴路，心裡一百萬個問題卻沒好氣宣之於口。

這傢伙……

「不過——」

大我湊近自己，腳尖踮起來靠近自己的耳邊，輕地吐息，痕癢甚至鑽到自己心坎去。

「生日快樂，樹」

哼哧笑著，大我揮揮手，晃動著不穩的腳步走回他家城堡般的房子裡去，只留下樹一個人佇在夜色之中，摸著被明目張膽撩逗過的耳窩，忍受著滿是疑問卻一直劇烈地跳動著的心臟，滿腦子的疑惑。

6月15日。


End file.
